Anime Confessions - Anarchy Sisters
by yoshi3000
Summary: Remember Video Game Confessions? If there's a place for video game characters to get a drink, there's one for anime characters. Ryo, the bartender, handles all kinds of characters. Ryo learns of the sad backstory behind the Anarchy Sisters. They were good girls...once. (Confession No.6) Cuck!Brief


_The following is a bit of a take on Video Game Confessions which belongs to the comedic genius of Doug Walker of Channel Awesome. Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt belongs to the insanity that is Studio Gainax. And to make this more fun to you the reader, I suggest putting on the theme from Video Game Confessions ( /watch?v=tCrrZ1NnCuM )_

 _Thank DSX62415 for the suggestion!_

* * *

 **Anime Confessions - Anarchy Sisters**

* * *

 _You're introduced to a young man of African descent about 5'9'' with a lean frame. His hair spiked and black with eyes of light gray. He wears a typical outfit of a bartender for a fancy restaurant._

* * *

 ** _"This is Ryo. Ryo works in the seven star restaurant known as the Tori Dragon Palace (which is two blocks away from the Pixel Palace). There, some of anime's most popular celebrities pop in to have a drink. Sometimes, they share stories, and even secrets. Because—as we all know—what the bartender hears is confidential... isn't it?"_**

* * *

Panty Anarchy and Stocking Anarchy

* * *

 **So here I am working the bar late at night, and in walks the ever infamous, Panty and Stocking Anarchy. Like I said, I keep my distance with anyone affiliated with Gainax. Those two are no exception. Panty alone had sexed every male bartender in the Pixel Palace and here. With the exception being me because I'd take my break whenever they showed up. However, I wouldn't be so lucky. Stocking approached me and here I am nervous as all hell.**

 **"Hey, you're Ryo, right?" She asked me.**

 **I nodded.**

 **"So you're the famous Ryo Nazo, the head bartender. The guy every bastard goes to spill their problems. Well it's good you're here because we've been looking for you. My sister and I want to talk." Stocking said to me.**

 **Didn't help, she had her katana to my throat. I could fight back, but if they wanted to talk, then fine.**

 **"All right, but keep that Chuck creature away from me. I've seen its insides." was my one request.**

 **So, I took a breath and prepared myself. So I pour Panty a Baracadi with lemon and for Stocking, a long island high tea with a piece of cheesecake. They came to "the spot" where I meet all my clientele.**

 **"So you're Ryo? You are one fine bastard? Where the fuck were you when I needed a damn lay in this bar?" Panty said being ever so crass.**

 **"The cheesecake is a nice touch, you get brownie points for that." Stocking said devouring it.**

 **"You're seen our fucking show, right?" Panty asked already starting to drink. "Of course, you have. Our show was the shit!"**

 **I had watched it so I nodded. Have you seen that show? It's pure insanity! It only has a more coherent story from FLCL, and that's being nice. They talked about how they loved doing the show, until they got to their problem.**

 **"We ended too fucking early!" They both said at the same time. "And that twist ending!"**

 **Stocking seemed actually torn up about the twist as well admitting she had no idea the writers were actually serious about that twist.**

 **"We thought we'd get a season 2, but nope. All we got was fucking fucked by the writers, and they didn't use condoms or lubricants." Panty fumed.**

 **"How are you still an angel?" I asked shocked.**

 **I had to ask this. With Stocking…I can kind of see why she's in heaven, but Panty is another story.**

 **"Look, I know I'm not completely pure, but I should tell you how I did end up in heaven." Panty said in surprisingly clean language. "As a child, I was a good kid. Never swore, wasn't lustful, and I was a total geek."**

 **"Like Brief?" I asked.**

 **"No, worse. I was into video games and all that stuff. I dreamed of being a game programmer and all that. My parents were god-fearing and so was I at the time. The problem was they made sound like sex was evil." Panty explained as I poured us another Long Island Iced Tea.**

 **I served Stocking chocolate cake as she took over.**

 **"Panty was the brains in the family, I was the brawn. I was an athlete playing in the school's swordsmanship club, soccer team, and basketball team. The issue was that I had a sweet tooth. I couldn't get enough, but I was determined to be the best in sports." Stocking said producing a photograph of them when they were alive.**

 **You couldn't belive they were the same people! For one Past!Panty looking a bit bustier and thicker wearing a sweater with freckles. Past!Stocking had a build of an athlete, had a bit of chest size around Panty's, but her gothic fashions were more vague. I had to ask how they died, but they could see it on my face that I didn't want to say it.**

 **"It's ok. We see it in your eyes. You are wondering how we died. Well, we did die young." Stocking remarked.**

 **"It was that the worst day of our lives. We were actually walking home from a soccer match of Stocking's when we….got hit my drunk driver." Panty said darkly. "He died too…he's rotting in hell."**

 **"I'm sorry. Your parents must have been devastated." I said being quite sympathetic.**

 **"They were…until our life insurance checks came into their hands. They're millionaires now, and practically forgot we existed." Panty said sadly. "Fucking hypocrites."**

 **"I can assume once you got into paradise, Stocking could taste your sweets without fattening and Panty could finally plow." I guessed.**

 **"Not exactly. For me, I could eat all the sweets because there's a bakery on every corner in Heaven. The fat just went to my chest and I got a bit wider. Panty….did get to have sex, but the problem was…she wanted more." Stocking mused.**

 **"I liked it a little too much and well I got hooked. Eventually, we got kicked out of heaven with Stocking and the rest is history. I doubt either one of us will go back now. We'll be turned back human and all hell breaks loose." Panty said sipping her fifth iced tea.**

 **Stocking was on her third cake, this one a carrot cake. Then I suggested something completely out of left field.**

 **"What? Might I suggest an idea? Why not get the Dragon Balls and wish yourselves to be Saya-jins?" I suggested. "Now hear me out. As a Saya-jin, you'll be resistant to STDs and you'll have to eat large amounts of food anyway."**

 **Stocking actually perked up at this.**

 **"And I won't get fat from the sweets?" Stocking asked.**

 **"Nope, alien metabolism. At least do eat some meat and veggies, though. Heck, you could eat 20 cakes and you keep your physique intact." I said.**

 **Then there was just dust clouds that were Panty and Stocking. They decided to abuse the balls like everyone does. Few days later, they returned to the bar and they actually did it. They were Saya-jins. I was surprised Goku let them use the balls. So, I asked them how they convinced him to let them use the Dragonballs.**

 **"Let's just say, we "convinced" that bitch, Chi-Chi." Panty said seductively.**

 **….I digress on whatever the hell she was implying. The two insisted they wanted to thank me. And how did they thank? With a threeway, of course. The best one I had in a long time. Too bad, Brief was being cucked. Then again, he was watching us… Still worth it though.**

 ** _You see a lot of strange things as a bartender, see a lot strange things at the Tori Dragon. So, I see a lot of strange things as a bartender at the Tori Dragon, and that isn't no lie. Swear to it!_**

* * *

(A/N: A bit raunchier than usual, don't you think. Well, I did reveal some tidbits on Ryo. But what's his past? Only time will tell. I did leave a poll for the next one to be picked, so vote. 10/13/17- Final Edit. If anyone wants to draw Past!Stocking or Past!Panty, be my guest!)


End file.
